The Marauders Band James Galon
by SlytherSoul d'Malfoy
Summary: The Marauders adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak band anak muda yang sekarang sedang booming menjadi buah bibir -sampe memble- seluruh rakyat Hogwarts Academy -kampus mereka menuntut ilmu- mulai dari abg abg labil yang baru selesai OSPEK, cewe cowo alay bin lebay, senior senior ga ada kerjaan, sampai dosen dosen yang tak sadar umur. Tak ada seorang pun yang tak kenal siapa mereka


Chapter 1

Title : James Galon

Disclaimer : Aunt J.K Rowling

Warning : Garing, abal, gaje, asal jangan flame author abal ini, review dengan kata yang baik dan sopan ya. Okeh daripada kelamaan ngoceh, Happy Reading!

Summary : The Marauders adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak band anak muda yang sekarang sedang booming menjadi buah bibir -sampe memble- seluruh rakyat Hogwarts Academy -kampus mereka menuntut ilmu- mulai dari abg abg labil yang baru selesai OSPEK, cewe cowo alay bin lebay, senior senior ga ada kerjaan, sampai dosen dosen yang tak sadar umur. Tak ada seorang pun yang tak kenal siapa itu The Marauders.

Mau tahu siapa saja mereka? Check this out!  
Yang pertama ialah sang frontman, James Potter. Cowo tinggi bermata coklat yang tak pernah berhenti flirting itu adalah si vokalis yang telah menobatkan diri sebagai vokalis terkeceh abad tahun bulan ini (?). Ciri khas seorang James 'Cool' Potter adalah suaranya yang serak serak lembab, dan rambutnya yang berantakan nan sexy -kata dia sendiri-. Dia seorang vokalis yang baik dan bertanggung jawab terhadap anggotanya, sampai mau memberi makan dan tumpangan tidur untuk mereka. #hah? Nama bekennya Prongs, tau artinya? Tanyakan pada rumput yang lagi ber-gangnam style ria.

Next!  
Yang kedua itu si tampan Sirius Black.  
#Whoooo...  
#Kyaaaaa! Siri...  
#Siri... Look at me!  
*suara fangirl Sirius*  
*dapet deathglare dari yang di sebelahnya*  
Dia si pemegang Remus, eh maksudnya si pemegang gitar. Kalo dia lagi mainin gitar sendiri, dunia serasa berputar mengelilingi dirinya, bersatu, berkumpul menghangatkan jiwanya. Eh, apa ini? Baiklah, abaikan. Nama bekennya yang selalu digue-guekan fans, eh salah lagi, dielu-elukan fans, adalah Padfoot The Handsome One. Prokk... Prok... Prok... Udah, Stop!

Anggota ketiga, dia pendiam, paling kalem dan paling manis di antara yang lain. Paling bisa mengendalikan tingkah teman temannya, apalagi Padfoot, yang akan bertekuk lutut seketika kalo udah denger suara lembutnya, Remus Lupin. Dia sih ga ganteng ganteng amat, malah ga ganteng *ditimpuk Moony* tapi menurut Siri, dia adalah cowo paling mempesona dan memikat buat dirinya. #Yaah... FG Siri kecewa badai  
Oh iya, dia yang mainin keyboard. Pas kan sama tipe tipe Moony yang lembek lembek imut (?) gitu?

Next the last. Yang paling ter-belakang, paling ter-ga terkenal, dan paling ter-sedikit fansnya. Peter Pettigrew. Posisi dia sebenernya keren loh, Drumer mamen.. Gebugannya juga ga kalah dahsyat dari tukang tabuh bedug di mesjid sebelah rumah dia. Tapi entah kenapa, dia yang paling ter-yang disebut di atas di antara kawan kawannya. Okelah Wormtail, terima nasibmu saja. Yang penting eksis #plak

Barusan mereka latihan di studio gedung seni di sebelah barat kampus, sekarang lagi jalan pulang sambil James flirting ke tukang batagor di pinggir jalan. Kali aja digratisin sepiring, katanya. Siri, Remus sama Peter sweatdrop berjamaah.

"Mata lu lirik lirik mulu, kaga bisa balik baru tau rasa lu," Siri jalan sante di sebelah James yang lagi cengar cengir ga jelas.

"Kenape emang? Jangan minta ya kalo gue dapet batagor ato ketoprak gratis." jawab dia santai, sesantai di pantai.

"Dih, ogah. Makanan apa tuh. Emak gue tuh kalo ngasih makan gue sandwich, pizza, lasagna, makanan berkelas gitu. Apaan ketoprak." ucap Siri ketus, terus gandeng tangan Remus yang lagi nangkring di saku jaketnya. "Remmy, ke rumahku yuk." lanjutnya semangat.

"Ngapain? Kalo cuma disuruh masak trus nungguin kamu tidur mah ga ah." jawab Remus. Sedikit cemberut, Siri nglepasin gandengannya.

"Kok kamu gitu sih? Kamu ga suka lagi sama aku? Kenapa?" James, Peter sama Remus cengo ngeliat Sirius.

"Tunggu. Sebenernya yang uke siapa sih? Kok Siri rada OOC gitu," Wormtail melintir rambutnya trus digigit gigit kaya tikus.

"PMS kali," ceplos James.

"Huh, dasar cowok ga sensitif!" JRP kembali cengo. Sirius itu ga ngerasa atau emang lupa kalo dia sendiri juga cowo? Pake ngambek lari melodramatis kaya videoklip lagu mewek segala.

"Kejar gih," James menepuk pundak Remus yang masih berdiri mematung layakny patung pancoran. Remus segera pergi ngikutin Siri, sambil ngedumel "Ada ada aja, biasanya kan gue yang dikejar kejar, sekarang malah gantian."

"Cemunguth qaqa Remmy!" seru Wormtail dengan alaynya.

"Mas Jammy, ini udah saya bikinin siomay spesial lho," suara abang siomay mengalihkan dunia James. Cengiran lebarnya terkuar (?).

"Buat saya ada ga bang?" Wormtail mencoba peruntungan.

"Ada dong mas. Ini, special pare ga pake telor," jawab si abang siomay. Kedua pemuda itu langsung nyrobot piringnya masing masing.

"Yaelah bang, jauh amat sama punya James."

"Soalnya masnya juga jauh gantengnya dari mas James."

Peter sweatdrop. "3000 itu ya mas," dan semakin ga napsu makan karena diminta bayar. Tapi lapar, terima nasib (lagi) aja lah.

#####  
"Lils, tugas Kimia ini perlu observasi. Kita ga akan bisa nemu kalo cuma baca buku," seorang cowo berambut item klimis membingkai wajah membolak balik lembaran penuh huruf di hadapannya.

"Tapi, lab kimia di sebelah studio kampus, Sev." jawab sahabatnya, Lily Evans.

"Trus?"

"Di studio udah pasti ada Potter," lanjutnya.

"Trus?"

"Gue males ketemu orang itu,"

"Trus?"

"Apaan sih lu terus terus mulu, kaya tukang parkir aja." sembur Lily kesal.

"Gue kan emang tukang parkir di hatimu, Lils," Sev cengar cengir gaje dan dihadiahi pelototan yang menusuk nusuk.

"Peace, Lil. Just kidding bro.."

"Gue bukan bro,"

"Oke deh, sis,"

"Gue bukan sodara lo,"

"Hm, oke fren."

"Emang gue temen lo?"

"Lily Evans. Please deh, ga usah lebay." poker face khas Severus Snape terpasang lagi, tau kalo Lily cuma pura pura.

"Tapi gue emang males ketemu orang itu mas bro.." Lily masih aja cemberut. Grrr, ni cewe.

"Serah dah. Dia maju ya gue lawan. Dia diem ya ikut diem. Susah amat." tanpa tunggu aba aba Severus beranjak, meninggalkan perpustakaan menuju Lab Kimia.

"Ya deh, tunggu gue ngapa." Dalam hati Lily bingung. Biasanya Sev paling males berurusan sama Marauders, apalagi James and Sirius. Bahkan keengganan Sev melebihi Lily. Hari ini, berkebalikan. Jangan jangan Sev udah beralih fandom dari Book Lover menjadi Marauders Lover. Oh, tidak!

"Give you all i had and you tossed in the trash, you tossed in the trash you did. To give me all you're love is all i ever asked cause what you don't understand is i..." suara serak James yang rada rada ngerock sedikit terdengar dari celah pintu, tepat saat Lily dan Severus lewat di depan studio.

"Lumayan," gumam Sev pelan, pelan banget.

"Apa?" tanya Lily yang ga ngeh.

"Bukan apa apa." jawab Sev datar, sedatar permukaan laut (?).

"Siapa yang lagi nyanyi ya, keren juga suaranya." Severus sedikit sweatdrop. Kan tadi dia udah bilang. Tapi lalu tertawa dalam hati. Ternyata sahabatnya ga nyadar lagi memuji orang yang dibencinya.

"Liat aja," ujar Sev, penasaran sama reaksi Lily. Ga disangka, cewe itu ngangguk dan jalan maju ke pintu studio.

Kiiitt...  
Suara pintu kebuka ga kedengeran karena studio udah pasti penuh bunyi alat musik.  
Orang orang yang tadi konsen ke musik langsung melihat ke arah pintu.

"But you won't do the same.. You won't do the same.. Oh, You never do the same. No, no, no, no.."

Lily cengo, bengong, mata bulet gede, mulut setengah kebuka. Ga usah bayangin deh. Dia ngutuk dirinya sendiri, bahkan tadi dia sendiri yang bilang kalo Potter pasti ada di studio. Dan begonya, dia malah lupa. Dan (lagi) dia malah masuk ke ruangan yang ga pernah dia bayangkan bakal dia masukin kalo ada Potter.

"Ada apa nona?" suara James 'Cool' Potter memecah keheningan yang agak weird itu. Lily bingung, gelagapan, salting, tengsin, apa aja deh. Pipinya udah sewarna tomat, The Marauders pada cengar cengir.

"Salah masuk ruangan, bye." Lily berbalik, langsung pergi ninggalin The Marauders yang lagi nahan boker, astaga, nahan ketawa gegara liat muka Lily yang priceless begete tadi.

"Sev!" teriak Lily begitu ngliat Severus berdiri sandaran ke pintu Lab Kimia. Yang dipanggil cuma ngangkat sebelah alis.  
"Lu udah tau ya kalo yang di dalem itu mereka!" tuduh Lily.

"Mereka siapa?" tanya Sev datar. Ampun dah, ekspresinya manaa...

"Potter dan kawan kawan. Bfftt... Malu maluin lu!"

"Kenapa gue, lu sendiri yang main nyrobot." Sev berdiri tegak, trus masuk ke Lab Kimia. "Lagian lu udah biasa malu maluin, sante aja mba bro.."

"Enak aja. Gue ga punya muka ketemu mereka lagi," kata Lily, wajahnya masih merah.

"Beli aja di toko matrial. Banyak noh." jawab Sev dengan amat sangat datar. Ya Tuhan, kapan ni orang ber-emot yak?

"Lu lama lama nyebelin deh, suer deh, sumpah deh, yakin deh."

"Lu juga lama lama lebay deh, ciyus deh, miapa deh."

"Kadaluarsa, Sev."

"Biarin, mulut mulut gue.." adu argumen, narasi, dan deskripsi terus berlanjut. Entah deh pada ngerjain tugasnya kapan.

######  
"Eh, bikin lagu yuk. Kali aja bisa kita nyanyiin di event akhir tahun besok." Remus memberi usulan saat Marauders lagi nyante di rumah Sirius.

"Temanya apa.." Peter (sok) mikir keras.

"Biasa, anak anak muda kan pada sukanya cinta cintaan." Sirius menyahut. Ciee yang udah baikan. *dipeluk Siri *ditabok Remmy

"Dih, malesi banget. Cinta cinta mulu. Kaga bosen apah.." Peter mencibir. Etumben tu anak berani berpendapat.  
Peter: Woy, berpendapat itu hak semua warga negara tauk!  
Author: Nyolong dimana lu kata kata itu?  
Peter: Suka suka gue. Masbuloh?  
Author: Eeh, nyolot lu ye! Gue matiin mau lu!  
Peter: Jangan..jangan. Gue pengen eksis thor. Jangan ye.  
Author:*ngangguk* makanya jangan nyolot ama gue.

"Tentang persahabatan aja. Ga pake cintrong cintrongan." James baru dateng setelah setengah jam menghuni (?) toilet.

"Wah, bisa tuh." Remus mengangguk. Siri sama Peter ikutan manggut juga.

"Eh, lu pada tau Lucius ga? Anak Sastra itu. Dih, ilfil gue. Ngapain tu orang lirik lirik gue. Mau dicongkel tu matanya," James nyerocos waktu jalan ke sofa. Membuka pembicaraan untuk bergosip ria.

"Hah? Ngelirik gimana?" Remus kepo.

"Ya lirik lirik gitu. Ih jijik. Dia kan udah punya Narcissa, sepupu lu itu loh Siri. Ngapain juga flirting ke gue."

"Hah? Si bedebah brengsek itu macarin sepupu gue? Ga rela gue." Siri panas sampe keluar asep dari kuping.

"Trus lu relanya ama siapa?"

"Sama siapa aja. Tapi jangan dia." Siri cemberut.

"Lu mau sama si Malfoy, James?" Peter bertanya dengan polosnya, ga meduliin gimana reaksi mereka denger pertanyaannya.

"What the... Orang kece, ganteng, imut, manis, dll dll dll masih banyak di dunia ini. Malfoy, udah dingin, ganteng kaga, rambut putih kaya kakek kakek. Ga banget,"

"Kalo Snape?" siapa tuh yang nanya. Bikin jantung James deg aja dan mukanya langsung berubah.

"Snape? Kenapa dia?" agak gugup, suaranya rada gemeter. Hayoo James...

"Dia kan mirip mirip Malfoy gitu. Bedanya cuma rambut dia yang kaya kesiram minyak goreng sekilo." jawab Remus, keempatnya ketawa ngakak inget rambut Snape yang berminyak banget. Tapi James langsung diem.

"Gue kan nguber Lily. Masa iya mau belok ke Snape." elaknya.

"Eeh kali aja.."

"Sialan lu semua," badmood melanda James. Ngeliat itu Remus mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hey, hey. Lagunya pak. Jadi ga nih..."

Semuanya serempak menghela nafas.  
"Ya, oke.."  
"Kertas, kertas.."  
"Ga ada inspirasi." dan gep. Semua diem, liat ke arah James yang manyun.

"Kenapa? Biasanya lu yang ngebut kalo bikin lagu." Siri bingung ngeliat sobatnya yang lagi ga biasa itu.

"Ga mood. Kalian aja deh." James tiduran, nyetel tv tapi ga jelas mana yang ditonton, channel ganti ganti mulu.

Diem, James mikir. 'Selama ini gue emang nguber Lily, kan? Dia cantik, pinter, populer, anak emas dosen dosen. Dia cuma ga bisa ga cerewet. Dia pantes diuber cowo. Gue emang harusnya ngincer dia, kan? Bukan -what the hell- Snape? Oh, babe udah pasti ngehapus nama gue dari daftar warisan keluarga kalo tau anak tunggalnya yang cakep kece dan tak tertandingi ini suka sesama cowo. Ga kebayang. Tapi Sirius, dia fine fine aja tuh sama Remus. Iya lah bego, Sirius Remus udah ga ada yang punya ortu. Pertahanin orientasi lu, James. Harus. Inget masa depan lo.' James menyeringai. Yang ngeliat malah serem ga nahan.

"Err, kayaknya udah jam makan siang." Peter yang ga pernah tahan liat seringai yang nakutin langsung cari hal yang bisa nenangin, makan. *plak

######

***layar pertama***  
Taman Hogwarts, danau bening yang entah kenapa dikata Danau Hitam. Di bawah pohon, sepasang cewe cowo lagi belajar sambil sesekali ngobrol. Shoot gambar diambil dari pager semak yang agak jauh dari sana, jadi ga kedengeran mereka ngobrol apaan. Si cewe itu berambut merah panjang, manis deh iewh. Entah buku apa yang dibaca, tebelnya udah kaya kamus Bahasa Indonesia-Inggris-Arab. Sesekali dia tanya ke cowo di sebelahnya, mukanya pucet kaya vampir tapi ga pake lampu disko (re:kulit kelap kelip). Rambutnya kaya bintang iklan shampo gagal, ribet liatnya bolak balik jatoh nutupin muka dia. Ditanyain si cewe, muka dia ga berubah, lempeng aja gitu. Padahal si cewe lama lama kaya ngotot ngomongnya, dianya mantep aja ber-poker face. Trus dianya entah ngomong apalagi, eh eh, kok cewe itu senyum senyum gaje ga jelas ga terdeteksi. Ngomong apaan tuh? Si 'kameramen' agak maju dikit, trus nglanjutin 'ngeshoot'.

"Sevvy...!" teriak si cewe, tangannya mukul lengan si cowo.

"Dih, jangan panggil gue kayak gitu donx. Ajegile.." protes Sev. Sevvy?! 'Kameramen' setengah idup nahan mulutnya biar ga ketawa. Ajegile begete...

***layar berubah***  
Di depan ruang Lab Kimia, orang itu duduk sendirian. Niatnya mau latian ngeband, tapi entah apa yang terjadi hanya Merlin dan mereka sendiri yang tahu #abaikan# semuanya pada ga bisa latian hari ini. Walhasil, nongkrong sendirian bentar ga masalah mungkin.

"Sebenernya Marauders itu bagus loh, Lil."  
Bentar, ada suara cowo ngomongin Marauders. Trus, Lil?

"Iye sih, tapi jailnya mereka itu loh.." jawab suara cewe. Lily?

"Kenapa? Toh lu ga pernah kena."

"Tapi kan lu yang sering kena, Sev."

"So what.. Gue yang kena, lu yang ribet."

"Bego, ga kenal kata 'arti sahabat' ya?"

"Oh. Gue pikir.."

"Apaan?"

"Kaga.."

"Emang lu ga kesel ama mereka?"

"Kesel ada. Tapi biarkan anjing menggonggong kafilah berlalu."

"Mana ada anjing?"

"Maksud gue biarin mereka berulah, toh nantinya capek sendiri. Gue pikir lu cerdas."

"Pedes niaaan! Eh tapi, gue ga ngelak kalo mereka emang bagus."

"Kalo Potter?"

Deg.

"Potter. Dia sebenernya cakep, keren. Lu tau ga, pas gue masuk studio itu. Ampun deh... Kharismanya, kaya ngebius gitu."

"Lebay."

"Yee, lu ga liat sih."

"Trus kalo gue liat?"

"Udah pasti klepek klepek."

"Emangnya gue ikan kurang air apa."

Ga sadar, orang itu berdiri dari duduk. Nyari kaca jendela buat ngeliat siapa di dalem lab. Matanya gede bulet lebar ngeliat Lily sama Snape yang sama sama lagi melotot juga ngeliat penampakan dia yang tiba tiba. Mukanya merah. Eh Lily sama Snape ikut ikutan blushing.

***layar ganti***  
Malam hari, Pesta Tahun Baru kampus Hogwarts Academy. Cape, dia barusan manggung ngabisin sealbum judul lagu. Suaranya makin serak sekseh. Tenggorokan gatel, makan Str*ps*ls #lupakan  
Dia jalan ke bar sederhana yang sengaja dibikin panitia biar mirip kaya bar di tempat clubing. Mau pesen Wedang Ronde udah pasti ga ada, teh anget, ga ada juga. Bandrek enak nih kayaknya. #ditimpuk sendal  
Bego, lu kira disini apaan? Angkringan?

Bingung mau pesen minum apa, dia liat liat kanan kiri depan belakang. Tu, wa, ga, pat. Tangan kaki depan belakang. Um, apa ini? Kaya pernah denger.

Matanya berhenti di seorang bartender yang lagi beraksi. Gelas yang dia pegang dikocok, lempar, tangkep, puter, lempar lagi, puter, kocok. Aduh, ga tau deh apa lagi.  
Tangannya lincah banget, ditambah ekspresi wajahnya yang err, tak terdefinisi, bikin bartender itu keliatan cool, proffesional, dan tentunya keren badai.

Ngerasa diperhatiin, bartender itu ngeliat ke depan dan... Klangg! Gelas jatoh, isinya nyiprat kemana mana. Kaget, njerit, yang lagi duduk ngeliat ke si bartender.  
"Kenapa, kok jatoh?" entah siapa yang nanya ke dia.

"Err, ga papa. Gue buatin yang baru,"

*ganti layar lagi*  
"Sev, kayaknya gue mule suka ama James," Lily bisik bisik malu malu. Mereka lagi di perpustakaan.

"Oh, sekarang bahkan udah manggil nama depan," jawab Sev datar.

"Gue serius, Sev. Gue, suka dia." Lily cuma nunduk blushing, ga nyadar muka Sev udah berubah kaya nahan sesuatu.

"Gue ke toilet dulu," dia pergi tanpa toleh kanan kiri. Jadi ga tau, ada orang yang dari tadi nguping mereka berdua.

Lily bengong liatin Sev yang tiba tiba pergi. Kenapa dia?  
'Jangan jangan...'  
Author: jangan-jangan apa? *muka judes*  
Lily: dia cemburu?  
Author: cemburu ke siapa?

Lily: gue *muka girang*  
Author: cemburu ke elu? Pedeee...  
Lily: *nunduk tenggelem di kolong meja

#####  
"Aaaargh..! Gue galooon!" James tereak histeris ala film horor Suster Kempot.

Jtak!

"Woy, ngapain sih jitak jitak gue!" protes dia sambil ngusap ubun ubun.

"Galau bu, galau. G.A.L.A.U. Bukan galon. Noh galon di dapur." Sirius masih judes aja sama James, kalo inget kejadian flirting tukang batagor. Membuat dirinya dan kekasih hati terpisah sementara. #halah

Kali ini mereka lagi di rumah James, latian bentar di mini studionya dia. Peter lagi makan bakmi mangkok ke empatnya, gila perut apa dia. Remus baca baca buku di sudut ruangan. James sama Siri lagi di depan tivi, duduk nyante -buat Siri-.

"Gawlow kenapaw ewmang luw?" Peter meksa ngomong padahal mulutnya masih penuh mie.

"Gue bingung.." James ngacak ngacak rambutnya.  
#Tsaaahh...sekseh  
*FG berkicau

"Kenapa? Crita ke gue, bro. Sini, sini." gaya Siri udah kaya abang ke adeknya.

"Gue suka Lily ga sih?" Semuanya nengok, bingung ama pertanyaan James.

"Kan lu yang ngerasain, pake nanya." Remus balik lagi ke bukunya.

"Apa kata hati lo?" Siri masih dengan sikap big bro.

"Mana gue tau, belom nengok hati lo," dengan entengnya Peter ngelanjutin makan tanpa perasaan apapun.

"Maka dari itu, gue binguuuunggg...!" seru James, dikira gunung kali, teriak sembarangan.

"Jammy! Jangan treak treak! Emak udah kehabisan sendal buat dilempar ke elu!" teriakan enyak Potter ngebuat dia tutup mulut.

"Iya, mak. Peace, kesian babe nyari duit cuma buat beli sendal emak. Jangan lempar lagi." jawab James lirih.

"Apapun yang lo bingungin itu, ikuti kata hati lo." Siri menepuk nepuk pundak James.

"Siri.. You're my bestie ever and ever." Mereka berdua nangis gaje terharu terus pelukan saling menepuk pundak.

"Ehm."  
Alamak, sejak kapan muka Remus yang manis jelita berubah jadi serem ya. Siri bingung, baru inget pas nengok James yang tangannya masih nangkring meluk dia.

"Eh, err. Remmy, ini ga seperti yang kamu liat kok." jawab dia gugup. Remus cuma manggut manggut.

"Beneran Remmy, ciyusan." tangannya megang tangan Remus yang dilipat ke dada.

"Iyee, ah. Lebay lu." jawabnya langsung pergi. James yang nonton cuma bisa sweatdrop.

Mengalihkan suasana hati, James ngambil gitar.

Jreng..jreng..jreng..  
Na..nana..na..na..nanana..  
Hm..hm..hmmm...lalala..

Ga lama, paling setengah lebih seperempat jam (?) satu lagu udah jadi. Isinya? Jangan tanyakan... James nyengir lebar.  
"Nih, pelajarin." katanya sembari ngasih kertas berisi lirik beserta kuncinya.

Sirius nerima, trus baca dengan seksama dan dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya. Jidatnya ngerut.  
"Kaya pernah baca lirik kaya gini," James balik nyengir lagi.

"Udah, besok latian ini. Ok?" yang lain manggut setuju aja.

#####  
Pesta Akhir Tahun udah semakin deket. The Marauders yang selalu jadi pengisi acara makin gencar latian. Biar ga kalah ama band band laen, dan kali aja bakal ada produser label ngelirik. Yaelah cuma ngelirik kok.

"Sekali kali nyanyi yang mellow donx, James." Remus ngawalin obrolan pas mereka jalan ke kantin.

"Suara gue kalo buat mellow rada gimana gitu, se-su-a-tu." jawab James. Ga yakin suara serak rockernya nyanyi lagu lagu cengeng. Oh, no...

"Gue ga suka lagu cengeng," lanjutnya lagi.

"Ya ampun gaya lu. Eh, Avenged Sevenfold aja bisa keren gitu nyanyi Dear God. Suaranya kan lebih ngerock dari lu." semua melongo ke arah Peter. Jarang jarang, bahkan hampir ga pernah dia keliatan punya wawasan tentang band luar.  
"Kenapa? Pada heran amat gue jadi pinter." katanya nyengir kecil.

"Darimana lu tau tentang mereka?" Sirius penasaran.

"Ada deh," Peter masih cengar cengir, bikin bingung yang laen.

TBC

A/N mian mian...gaje yah? Aneh ya? Aduh, saya emang suka OOT kalo nulis. Maunya apa, tangan nulisnya apa. *makan tembok

buat yang sudi baca,sudikah untuk review juga?


End file.
